The present invention relates to an arrangement for winding of an electric cable, comprising a rotatable drum, from which the cable is arranged to be wound off manually, and an electric motor arranged to be connected to a first circuit for driving the drum in the winding direction, and to be rotated by the drum during unwinding of the cable.
When an electric cable is drawn off a cable drum the movement takes place more or less intermittently. When the cable is exposed to heavy jerks, the drum must be braked in order to prevent the cable from being entangled. When the cable is pulled out gently, the drum should run easily.
The object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement by means of which the cable drum is slowed down when the cable is pulled out so that the cable will not be entangled.